A 'happy' happy birthday?
by casterheart
Summary: Other people's birthdays can lead to unexpected consequences. (Reader insert)


Ever since the Mystic Falls Gang and the Originals agreed on a cease-fire, Klaus had plenty of time to spare. So aside from his hybrid stuff he could paint or work through his reading list without getting interrupted.

Today he decided on the later. Sitting in his library a book in one hand a glas of wine in the other, he was enjoying his well-deserved rest. Elijah was meeting the Town Council, while Rebekah left that morning for school. (Kol left for spring break weeks ago and was MIA, not that anyone cared.)

For hours the only sound he heard was him turning the pages and the ticking of the grandfather clock. As he was leaning forward to set aside the empty wine glas, he heard the front door opening and closing. Leaning back again and turning his head to the door, he heard _one_ heartbeat but _two_ people, one of them wearing high heels. He could tell right away it was his sister. Ever since he bought her those Louboutin's, you could hear her from miles away. Though this time she was accompanied by another set of heels, more softer. Straining his ears he recognized the chirpy voice of his friend (Y/N) (Y/L/N).

The girls were currently talking about Rebekah's day and what her plans were for the weekend. Klaus heard them going upstairs, (Y/N) straining to carry something heavy and vehemently refusing to accept Rebekah's help. He smiled over her stubbornness and independence. She was just as stubborn as him when it came to getting help.

As their steps faded away Klaus remembered his first meeting with the strong-minded girl. It was at one of those get-togethers the Mystic Falls Gang was holding that he waltzed uninvited in. Everyone was eyeing him suspicious or angry, everyone but (Y/N). She heard Damon growling Klaus' name, but still remained relaxed and even curious. Quite the opposite to every reaction he ever got. So he introduced himself and even got a genuine smile.

It was just weeks later that he found out about her "real" connection to Damon, which must have surprised a lot of people. Who would have thought the vampire had a soft spot for _orphans_? _Other than Elena, of course._ And who would have thought that right this girl would not only end this _blood feud_ and bring his family together again, but also become his most treasured friend in just a couple of months? He certainly didn't.

Klaus was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard both girls coming down the stairs and turning towards his library. Seeing as they were trying to sneak up on him -at least (Y/N) was- Klaus acted ignorant. But as his eyes were covered and hearing her soft breath, he couldn't stop his lips from slightly curling upward.

When he felt something heavy being put in his lap and her hands disappearing, he kept his eyes closed for a moment longer relishing in the warmth her hands left behind. Slowly opening his eyes he shot his friend and his sister a soft smile, before turning his head to identify the heavy object as a gift-wrapped box. Looking at both girls questioningly, he saw (Y/N) fidgeting with an expectant look.

Rising his eyebrows as if asking what the box was, he waited for an explanation. Rebekah und (Y/N) exchanged knowing glances. "Come on, Nik. What does it look like?"

"Like a present." The looks he got ranged from _Duh!_ to something far more _rude_ , but he decided to ignore it. "What is it for?"

"For you, silly. Happy birthday, Nik!" (Y/N) squealed, Rebekah shaking her head at her sound level.

Klaus turned his eyes in mock-irritation on Rebekah. "You told her." He wasn't as displeased or irritated as he tried to lead on, but rather surprised. And since he didn't celebrate his birthday for _centuries_ he wasn't sure how to react. So he decided on irritation.

"Yes.", Rebekah looked like the cat that ate the canary. It has been a long time since she saw her brother surprised, but not so much for irritated. She got _that_ every day and she knew him long enough to not fall for his act.

Klaus turned to (Y/N) again who was gnawing on her lower lip nervously, melting away his irritation with his sister. He knew how self-conscious (Y/N) was at times, despite being headstrong and independent. Times like these reminded him of how young she still was, even though she was well able to give vampires a run for their money. So to ease her worry Klaus shot her a soft smile which she returned, letting out a breath she didn't know she held.

Watching the exchange between her brother and friend Rebekah rolled her eyes. Knowing (Y/N) would beat around the bush instead of telling Klaus to open the box, Rebekah couldn't wait any longer. "What are you waiting for, Nik? Come on, open it up!"

He reluctantly put away his book and took a closer look at the dark red box. Then he looked over to his sister and his friend and started to rip open the wrapping, (Y/N) reaching over and carefully folding the paper. Inside was an album bound in leather with his name in big golden letters. Letting his fingers run over the cover he opened the album.

Each page contained a sketch or photo. Some of his paintings, others of him alone or with his siblings. Some old -the very first photos ever made- some only days old, with memorable dates or anecdotes at the bottom of each page. _He even found one of his very first paintings -a forest clearing- as some kind of digital painting reproduction._

Him turning the pages in an agonizing slow pace, inspecting every page with an unreadable expression, had (Y/N) doubting her present choice. Meanwhile Rebekah tried to look busy inspecting her nails.

When he turned the last page however, he looked up surprised. In the photo he was in his studio surrounded by his paintings, illuminated by candles and moonlight. He looked happy and at peace, a stark contrast to his usual frown. "Where did you get all those from?"

"I found some in our old house in Chicago and Elijah had some pictures of your paintings. (Y/N) found the rest in some old and dusty archives or took those photos herself." Rebekah answered. She was nervous of his decision whether he liked it or not. Especially of one picture...

"And my _Forest Clearing_?" There it was. The original painting was lost in Chicago when they were on the run from Mikael. Klaus even searched for it, when he returned to the city with Stefan, only to hear from Gloria Mikael had it burned.

"Well, I painted it from memory and (Y/N) scanned it and let her computer _touch_ it…" She wiggled her fingers in an uncertain motion. "Whatever it did, I think it looks quite good for my first attempt."

(Y/N) snorted in amusement. "It's _retouching_. I just applied a filter, did a bit of colour correction and blurred the hard edges. No biggie." She loved Rebekah like a sister and tried to help her adjust to the _present_ , especially helping her with modern technology (and slang if needed).

Klaus smiled at (Y/N). "Thank you." Turning to his sister he added. "To both of you." The girls were grinning. Closing the album he turned back to (Y/N). "When is _your_ birthday, love?"

She hesitated. Klaus could see the wheels turning in her head and her eyes take on a guilty look. When she realised he was still waiting for her answer and Rebekah slowly getting suspicious (Y/N) sighed. "Actually it was last week." She admitted reluctantly.

It was silent for a moment. The siblings watched her in disbelief and hurt. Rebekah was even at a loss for words, which never happened before, though Klaus failed to notice. "Last week was your birthday and you didn't even consider telling us?"

"Yes?" (Y/N) knew she kinda screwed up, but there was no backpedalling now. Klaus and Rebekah watched her like she grew another head.

"Why didn't you celebrate?"

(Y/N) shot Rebekah a look like asking " _That's all you want to know?"_ , but still answered honest. "I don't like being the focus of attention and Damon's version of a party isn't really _family friendly_." She made air quotes with her fingers. "So I never celebrated."

"You mean you never had a real party?" Rebekah was horrified. Every girl deserves to be a princess and to have a birthday party is a must. And Rebekah wouldn't allow her best friend not to have one. (Y/N) shook her head no. "What about parties you were invited to?"

"I never stayed long in one place to make _friends…_ " Growing up with a _vampire parent_ meant to move around, never staying long enough to make friends. And (Y/N) always longed for a _home_ , but she didn't want Damon to go out of his way for her. In his own kind he raised her the way he wanted to get raised by his father. Always showering her in presents and asking her what she wanted instead of deciding for her. But parties were never her thing and Damon accepted that, for which she was eternally grateful.

"But then you really missed out on all the fun. Parties are great." Rebekah thought for a moment. "You know. Nik also doesn't like to celebrate his birthday... So... _THIS_ year we'll celebrate both of your birthdays on the same day." She took out her phone already making a list of what they would need and who to invite, her thoughts already miles away.

Klaus and (Y/N) looked at her surprised. "What?" (Y/N) asked her reluctant.

Rebekah looked up from her phone frowning. Why wouldn't anyone want to celebrate their birthday? "Of course you have to. It's a birthday party and more importantly: it's _your_ birthday party. And you're going to have the best party you ever had."

"I take it my opinion doesn't count?" (Y/N) looked nervously at Klaus, who was suspiciously quiet. "I'm sure Nik has other... engagements? ...right?" Knowing Klaus for months now, she could pretty much predict his answer would be "no", but even she wasn't prepared for _this_ answer:

"I'll celebrate, if you do." (Y/N)'s jaw dropped. Oh, no. Did he just... stab her in the back? "Come on, love." He grinned at her cheeky, tuning on his charm. When it didn't work he sighed. "I promise that I'll behave and won't threaten any of your friends."

(Y/N) was inclined to say "yes". To have a friendly get-together with all her friends would be great! Having Rebekah go all out for a real _party_ party on the other hand could be... _interesting_ or end in utter chaos - the chances were 50/50. But denying her the party after she set her mind on it, would definitely end bad. "Ok.", (Y/N) gave in.

"Fantastic! You'll see. It's going to be the _best_ night of your life."

"Why does it sound like the _last_ night of my life?" (Y/N) asked her slightly sarcastic.

Her only answer was a foreboding smile, that would make even the god of mischief himself excited.


End file.
